


Cálido y a salvo.

by Sbs15Fanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nephilim, Padre e hijo, angel - Freeform, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbs15Fanfics/pseuds/Sbs15Fanfics
Summary: Hoy no ha sido un buen día para el pequeño de la familia Winchester. Mientras, Castiel entra en pánico al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte.Advertencia:  Oneshot Basado en el capítulo 14x16 "Don't go to the woods"





	Cálido y a salvo.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Oneshot Basado en el capítulo 14x16 "Don't go to the woods"

Ya había recorrido todo el bunker y su búsqueda seguía sin éxito. Estaba seguro de que los Winchester aseguraron que no se llevarían a Jack de caza. Pensó que tal vez había ido a realizar las compras que Dean le menciono. Pero ya era de noche, y Jack no volvía. Regreso en sus pasos, listo para salir y recorrer cielo y tierra en busca del nephilim. Justo cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, la puerta se abrió. 

Empapado por la lluvia y cabizbajo, Jack entro al bunker. Dejo a un lado su mochila y no levanto la mirada ni cuando Castiel le hablo. 

\- Jack, ¿Dónde estabas? Es tarde, estaba preocupado.

Lento y desganado, el joven rubio bajo las escaleras que lo separaban de Cas, con sonoros pasos agotados. 

\- ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Estas bi… -

El ángel no termino la frase, sorprendido en un abrazo. Jack se aferró a su cuerpo como si deseara convertirse en parte de él. Mojado y frio contra el cálido ángel. Jack se sentía a salvo de nuevo. Con el corazón roto y las ideas revueltas, solo necesitaba esa calidez, ese amor.   
Los brazos del mayor lo envolvieron sin preguntar más. A veces pasaba, el mundo decepcionaba un poco a Jack, y volvía del exterior con esa tristeza que Cas notaba e intentaba torpemente acallar. Sin embargo, ahora le necesitaba y el morocho no iba a negarle nada. Había pasado por eso antes, la decepción y el dolor de ser seres tan distintos. El mundo que uno creaba en su mente no era el mismo que estaba allá afuera. Los humanos no eran tan puros como Cas y Jack eran, ni los entendían y mucho menos encajaban entre ellos. Castiel tenía ese sentimiento de estar fuera de lugar todo el tiempo, a cada parte que iba, incluso en el mismo cielo del que pertenecía. Lo entendía bien

\- Estoy aquí, todo está bien.

Jack no aguanto un minuto más y un sollozo se le escapo. Las lágrimas eran incontenibles y solo podía apretar con fuerza la gabardina de su padre como si este fuese a escaparse. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil aquietar su llanto, y a Castiel no le importaba que llorase todo el día, porque allí estaría él. 

\- Yo le hice daño… pe-pero no quise… - Intento relatar entre sollozos. – Y-y cure… yo cure su herida… - Busco los ojos del ángel en busca de respuestas. - ¿Por qué ellos… ellos no me perdonan? 

Castiel intento alejar las lágrimas de sus mejillas sin lograrlo realmente. La ternura e inocencia de la mirada del más joven le recordaba tanto a la suya. Quería protegerlo y mantenerlo en aquella eterna pureza. 

\- A veces, cuando dañamos a alguien, aun si lo arreglamos, el daño no se olvida. – Aparto los cabellos mojados de su frente. – Se llaman errores y debemos afrontar sus consecuencias. 

El joven se tomó un momento, sopesando las palabras de Castiel con cuidado. Si, había sido un error que casi cuesta la vida de una chica. Se sentía terrible y asustado nuevamente de sí mismo. Nunca encajaría ni seria amado por nadie, y eso asustaba. 

\- Entiendo. – Aseguro intentando fingir una sonrisa mientras alejaba sus lágrimas.-

\- Pero no importa cuántos errores cometas… – Dijo Cas, a la vez que atrapaba de nuevo al chico entre sus brazos. –…Yo seguiré amándote. – Aseguro besando su frente. 

Jack conocía ese gesto. De entre sus recuerdos más antiguos, vio a su madre recibir el mismo beso y sonrió. Le reconfortaba el corazón saber que aun tenia alguien a quien recurrir si su mundo caía a pedazos de nuevo. Pero seguía siendo su padre y ángel guardia encomendado por mamá.

\- Ve a darte un baño. – Libero al joven del abrazo. – Te preparare chocolate caliente. 

\- ¿Y Krunch Cookie Crunch? – Esa mirada esperanzada se apodero de él. 

\- Sam no está, así que… - Guiño su ojo aprobando su pequeña travesura. 

Jack amaba aquel secreto infantil que compartían. Era simple y probablemente Sam ya se había dado cuenta, pero los unía y se sentía... cálido. Cálido como la presencia de Castiel a su alrededor. Cálido y a salvo como la primera vez que su ser se cruzó con el ángel.


End file.
